Fast Food Restaurant
by RanRanRein14
Summary: Description: Trying to escape some obsessed fangirls when you entered a fast food restaurant and accidentally proclaimed a cute blonde chick as your girlfriend is normal.. Right? Not really.. (Natsu's version!) NaLu One Shot.. Modern AU. I don't own Fairy Tail!


_**Description**_ _: Trying to escape some obsessed fangirls when you entered a fast food and accidentally proclaimed a cute blonde chick as your girlfriend is normal.. Right? Not really.. (Natsu's version!) NaLu One Shot.. Modern AU. I don't own Fairy Tail!_

… 

_My lastest story, Fitting Room, was a complete success! I've had been getting request to continue it but i'm not sure.. In thanks, i have here a story of the same concept but in Natsu's version! Witwit! RanRanRein14, switch on!_

… 

**Natsu's POV**

"Natsu-kun!" I cringed hearing the overly high pitch. Visibly groaning, i tried to ignore the two fangirls who were currently following me. 

_'When will these two stop stalking me?'_ I was alone, walking on the tiled floor of Vermillion Mall. I wasn't even supposed to be here. My day was already planned out, going to Ice Princess' house with Metal Freak and Jellal to play video games all day. But my mom decided to send me here to buy some milk. Of course, i fought with her. Though, i knew i lost the battle when she threatened to cut my allowance in half. Geez.. i needed to delay my plans with my friends just for a box of milk?! 

I already bought it and was on my way home. Our house was just half an hour away. I'm actually hoping to get back as fast as i could so i could get to Gray's right after. It was all on track but my 'stalkers' , Sasha and Chloe, decided to show up and pester me. I can't recall when was the time they started admiring me. I guess that was the perks of being the captain of the basketball team. I'm a popular jock in school. I have fangirls but those two are the most annoying of them all. 

"Natsu-kun~" my eyes twitched in annoyance as they caught up to me, both clinging on each of my arms. 

"What?" I tried to mask the harshness of my voice but failed miserably. I just want to go home. 

"Where are you going, Natsu-Kun?" I wanted to puke when Sasha pouted and showed off her crimson red lips. Seriously, her make-up is obviously over did! 

"None of your business. Can you let me go now?" I tried to pry off their hands but they only held on tighter, their fake nails dugging deep on my exposed arms. 

"Awww, but we wanna hang out with you!" Chloe squealed, almost deafening me. Doesn't she know i have sensitive ears? 

"I have plans! Can you leave me alone already?" 

"You have plans? Can we come with you?" Their eyes twinkled in excitement while i looked at them, horrified. 

"No!" I yelled, earning myself surprised looks by them. 

"Why not?" They questioned back. 

"Because.. I ahhh.. I mean.." i trailed off. I mentally panicked when i saw them smirk evilly, as if they can smell victory. 

"Why, Natsu-kun?" They pushed on.

 _'This calls for drastic measures, huh?'_

"I have a date with my girlfriend, ok?!" I unconsciously shouted. They looked at me, in disbelief and shocked. Their death grips on my arms loosened a bit which i took as an opportunity to remove myself from them. I straightened my slightly crumpled t-shirt and picked up the plastic bag, with the milk, that had fallen from my grasp when they first latched at me. 

"W-What?!" Looking at them, i wanted to laugh at their pale faces but decided against it. I needed to continue on with the act; a loyal boyfriend to an unexisting girlfriend. 

"I'm sorry but i really need to go. She said she's uhh at that fast food restaurant, waiting for me." I lied, almost smoothly, pointing at McDonald's that was just a few feet away. I thought i already had it in the bag. But a flicker of doubt crossed their eyes. 

"You're lying, Natsu-kun. You don't have a girlfriend! It was clearly written in your official fan page that you're single!" 

"I do have a girlfriend. And you can't trust that stupid fan page to know everything about my life." I glared at them, trying to contain my anger and annoyance. They seemed shaken up. Smirking, i made my way towards the fast food, just to support my declaration. 

"But what about Lisanna?!" I halted as i was about to open the glass door. Looking over my shoulder, i sent them a confused look. Lisanna? The leader of the cheerleaders and Mira's little sister? 

"What about her? She's just my friend." With a shrug, i entered the restaurant, scent of delicious food welcomed me. I thought i was safe but my relief was soon cut off when i saw Sasha and Chloe enter as well. F*ck! 

"We're not leaving until you introduce this ugly b*tch to us!" My blood boiled at Chloe's words. What did she just call my unexisting girlfriend?! I tried to calm myself. Even though these girls are annoying and selfish, i can't hurt them nor snap at them. I respect girls even if they're being brats or b*tches. Also, my father would kill me if he learned about it! 

"I can't." Was my short reply. I need to get out of here. Fast! 

"Why? Because you're lying? Because you don't really have a girlfriend? Because you're too hopelessly inlove with Lisanna?" They're sickening me. The hell are they talking about?! I don't even like Lisanna that way! She's practically a sister to me! 

"Why should i introduce my girl to you? So you could gossip about her? Hurt her behind me back? Bully her? Say mean things about her?" I countered, trying to protect someone who doesn't even exist. 

"Natsu-kun! Can you just introduce her to us?! We won't do those things to her!" 

"Didn't you heard a word i sa-" 

"Introduce us or take us out today?" Oh, sh*t! I'm cornered! Frankly looking around the restaurant, my eyes landed on a cute blonde girl who was busy typing on her laptop. She seemed to be alone. I got to say.. She looks stunning even though she's just wearing a simple blue dress and flats. Her shiny blonde hair was tied on a messy bun, her beautiful brown eyes was hidden behind big nerdy glasses. She looks really cute. She also seemed alone. Sighing, i gathered all my courage and made my towards her direction, the two clowns following close behind. Once closed enough, i tapped her shoulder to catch her attention. She seemed shocked, looking at me in confusion. 

"Babe!" She nearly choked in surprised. She stood up from her seat and raised a delicate eyebrow at me. 

"Babe?" She questioned, as if asking for an explanation. Without warning, i hugged her. She stiffened on my touch, making me tightened my hold on her. 

"Wha-" she started but i cut her off. 

"I'm really sorry! I know i'm being a creep but i'm badly in need of your help!" I whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. 

"My help? For w-what?" 

"You see those two girls behind me? The ones who look like clowns because of their over did make-ups? They won't leave me alone unless i prove to them that i have a real girlfriend." I felt her nod and slightly relax on my arms. I took that as a good sign. 

"You mean the two brunettes who are talking pictures of us?" 

"Yeah. Wait.. sh*t! They're what?!" Gently letting her go, i turned around and openly glared at my two fangirls. They were taking pictures of us. F*ck! 

"Hey. Hey! Delete those!" Smirks crossed their features as they hid their phones. 

"Not a chance. We already posted them in facebook and Instagram. It won't take long for it to spread." Sasha said. 

"I still can't believe you're dating Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail High's number 1 student!" Chloe exclaimed. I'm dating who? 

"I don't care. Listen up. Leave me and my girlfriend alone." 

"But Natsu-kun! She's a nerd!" 

"Like i care! If i catch you even staring at her, i won't hesitate to break your necks! Warn your friends as well! Am i clear?" The glare i sent their way was doubled in intense and threat. I made sure of it. 

"Eh?!" They ran off to God knows where. Sighing, i looked back at blondie who was looking at me with an amused gaze. 

"Huh? What?" She seemed to realize that she was staring. She blushed and shook his head, sending me a cute smile. 

"It's nothing." 

"I'm sorry about that. I'm Natsu Dragneel, by the way." I extended a hand which she took with little hesitation. 

"I know. You're popular at Fairy Tail High, right? I'm Lucy Heartfilia." 

"Wait.. we go to the same school?" My eyes were wide like saucers. Sh*t! 

"Yeah. I'm a junior. You are as well, right?" Why is she so nice and calm?! 

"Sh*t! I'm sorry! I didn't know! I swear! " i rambled off apologies but she just giggled. 

"It's fine. You didn't mean it, right?" 

"Yes! But still! I practically made your highschool life twice worse! You would be the talk of the whole school because of me!" I feel bad. No.. like hell! Lucy seems sweet and nice! I just ruined her life! 

"It's fine. I'm used to it. Being classified as a nerd because i top the ranks and all. I'm used to the stares and insults." My eyes widened at that. What? She's being bullied?! How come i never heard of it—oh, right.. I rarely interact with others aside from my teammates. I'm always at the gym, practicing and playing basketball. Oh, Mavis! She'll experience much worse now because of me! Because of my stupidity! Urgh! I'm not gonna let that happen! 

"Luce.. don't worry. You're not gonna face this alone. I'll protect you!" Her eyes widened at my declaration but softened almost immediately. 

"You mean it?" 

"Of course! No one can hurt my _girlfriend_ when i'm around!" 

"If you're around.." she mumbled but i heard it clear as day. 

"I'm sorry but if you think i'll leave you alone after this, you're wrong! I won't leave your side, Luce! You can count on that." 

"If you feel guilty, you shouldn't! It-" 

"I'm not. I actually want to know you better. You're really weird and interesting at the same time." Unexpectedly, she smacked my head. I groaned but chuckled after. I'm right.. She is really unique. One of kind. I'd be stupid if i let her go.. 

"You wanna join me, Natsu? I still haven't ordered lunch yet." She gestured to the table she was sitting at earlier. Yup.. Definitely not gonna let her go.. 

"Sure. Let's consider this as our first date! Right, _Babe_?" We didn't care what would happen on Monday. We would surely be the center of attention but i wouldn't mind. All i can care about is the cute blonde i met at this Fast food restaurant, box of milk long forgotten.. 

"Idiot! Don't say things like that!"


End file.
